Heart
by Doflamingofan
Summary: Yaoi entre les fameux personnages de One Piece; Doflamingo x Law. Je vous invite à lire la première partie de 'Hearth'. N'hésitez pas à me glisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif (je serai content) ou bien négatif (cela me permettra de corriger mes erreurs et de me remettre en question sur certains points). Je suis nul en orthographe. Merci et bonne lecture


Hearth (yaoi Doflamingo x Law)

Cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes que je suis réveillé. Bien amoché. Les blessures de mon dernier combat laisseront quelques cicatrices. Saleté de Doflamingo, j'avoue que pour le coup, il n'y est pas allé de main morte... Pourquoi prend il autant de plaisir à me faire souffrir ? Telle est la question. Pour le moment je suis là, avachi dans le fauteuil ''Coeur'', ne pouvant ni utiliser mes bras, ni mes jambes. Ce salopard m'avait ficelé comme un saucisson. La salle dans laquelle je me trouve est vide, froide, lugubre, sans trace de vie. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je fais l'évanouit. J'entendis alors des pas résonnants, captivants mon attention. Un frisson me passa subitement dans le dos.

-Alors Law ? Pourquoi fais tu encore semblant de dormir ? La sieste est terminée, fufufuu~

Grillé. Doflamingo m'avait littéralement grillé sur place. J'ouvris les yeux avec crainte et prudence. Son visage était à dix centimètres du mien, laissant étinceler un sourire sadique, de satisfaction.

-Hum hum... Je vois que je vais devoir te faire parler alors...

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Je sais parler.

-Excuses moi, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus entendre le merveilleux son de ta tendre voix glisser au travers de mes tympans, pour la seule est unique raison que je t'ai bien amoché. Désolé...

-Garde tes excuses je n'en veux pas !

-Fufufu~ Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois.

Il se mit à caresser mon visage, j'étais totalement impuissant face à ses faits et gestes. Ses longs doigts glacés glissèrent lentement sur mon torse. Une autre vague de frissons me firent à nouveau sursauter.

-Tu es si mignon...

-Bâts les pattes saleté !

Avec un élan de courage, je parvenu à lui donner un coup de tête en pleine face. Il comprit alors que je voulais pas jouer, mais plutôt l'écraser. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais...

Il s'approcha de moi, le nez égratigné par mon coup de tête:

-Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter avec ÇA? -Ouais.

-Mhhh je vois que tu ne rigoles pas. Passons aux choses sérieuses...

Il m'embrassa subitement, et par la même occasion, introduisit sa langue. Il n'hésita pas à me faire baver, son baiser était si violent... Mais pas désagréable. Je me mit alors à prendre mon pied, quitte à être humilié, je n'ai que faire. Aujourd'hui je me fais plaisir. Ma langue enroula alors la sienne, avec plus de sentiments. Il devait sûrement penser que je faisais ça pour qu'il me laisse la vie sauve... Alors qu'en fait, pas du tout. Mes anciens sentiments envers lui refirent surface, avec la ferme attention de lui faire comprendre.

-mhhh... Doflamingo...

-... As tu peur de ce qui va suivre ?

-Oh oui...

Il commença par me délivrer, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle de mes gestes pour continuer les festivités. Mes joues se mirent à rougir toutes seules. Je me plaça, toujours sous son contrôle, sur ses cuisses. Il me lécha délicatement le cou ce qui me provoqua un petit orgasme. Pour lui rendre l'appareil de ce qu'il était en train de faire, je plaça mes doigts sur son torse fabuleusement musclé, et les laissa glisser lentement vers le bas. Ses mains se placèrent violemment sur mes hanches, pour me faire comprendre que mes doigts pouvaient continuer leur chemin. Il commençait à faire chaud au final dans cette salle. Mes doigts atteignirent son caleçon pour ensuite se frayer un passage. Ma main commença alors à prendre son jouet pour jouer avec.

-Aaaah... Tu y vas direct toi...

-Je me défend de ta future attaque.

En effet il n'allait pas s'arrêter à des petites lechouilles dans le cou. Non, il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il déchira soudainement mes vêtements, ne laissant que mon pantalon sain et sauf. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il m'emmena de force sur le canapé avec la ferme intention de faire provoquer un orgasme.

-Tu aimes le lait ?

-Euh... Bof pourquoi ?

-Fufufufu~

Il reprit alors le contrôle de mes membres pour lui enlever son pantalon. Avec les dents. Je dénoua la ficelle de ce dernier et le baissa légèrement. Même rengaine pour le caleçon mais là, sans ficelle. Je commença alors à lui faire plaisir avec une certaine habilité de la part de ma langue. Et j'en étais bien fier. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir avant de me saisir la tête pour un meilleur appui. C'était très agréable ce petit moment. Et cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je reçoive sa semence dans la bouche. Étant tout deux en érection, il profita pour me retourner, ventre à plat, et me pénétrer ce qui entraîna alors, l'orgasme tant attendu.

-Doflamingo... Tu me fais mal... Je...AAAAAAH...

-mhhhh... Aah ?... Qui y a-t-il ?

-Mon corps... Aura du mal à supporter ton endurance...

-Je croyais que tu avais peur de te faire tuer et donc de te laisser faire. Ne me dis pas que...

Il s'arrêta net. Il me redressa, et me fixa dans les yeux (enfin c'est ce que je pense vu que je vois que dalle avec ses lunettes). Ce moment fut très déstabilisant, nous deux, à moitié nus sur un canapé, essoufflés par cet effort physique, je détourna le regard en laissant apparaître quelques rougissements.

-Tu as... Des sentiments ?

-Hum... Peut être...

-Impossible ! Tu m'as toujours détesté ! Et ce n'est que maintenant, lorsque je te viole (oui c'est un viol) que tu m'annonces ça ?!

-Tais toi un peu...

-Mais...

Je me jeta sur ses douces lèvres de corsaire pour le faire taire. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa réaction, ni son avis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'enlaça que je compris que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Doflamingo...

Nous nous endormirent alors tout deux, l'un contre l'autre, rhabillés, dans le canapé. En effet, cette salle était devenue TRÈS chaude...

~à suivre~


End file.
